


Every Christmas

by WanderingAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky used to give Steve a record for Christmas every year. When he turns up missing on December 24th, Steve gets a little frantic. And then, he gets the best gift ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So... I couldn't help myself. Here's another Christmas fic. I promise I'll get back to Guardian now, though. Please enjoy! And feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!!!!!

It was totally Tony’s fault. He admits that freely, though considering how it all turned out, he’s more than happy to call it a win. It started on the afternoon of December 24th, when he came into Steve’s apartment with an arm full of Christmas decorations. Sure, Steve spent a lot of time downstairs, where they’d all pitched in to decorate the tree, but somehow it was the day before Christmas and he’d still not put anything up in his own rooms. It probably had something to do with the ex-assassin coming down from a brainwashing up there, but in Tony’s opinion, everyone needed decorations for the holidays. Steve especially needed the cheer, he had been rather depressed the past couple weeks, as days dragged on with no improvement from his former best friend. So in Tony went, and damn Pepper’s insistence on letting the others have privacy. This was for Steve’s own good, dammit!

Of course, he went in carefully. Steve had given them all a talking-to when Bucky got the all-clear to live in the tower, about not startling him or frightening him. It hadn’t really been necessary, because most of the time he hid up in Steve’s rooms, rather like a feral cat. Even when Tony visited Steve in his apartment, Bucky holed up in his bedroom. Steve had privately confessed that he and Bucky used to be together, back in the 1940’s, but now Bucky slept in his own room, memory still missing the most important parts. He was “safe”, as in, he was no longer programmed to attack Steve or anyone else, but he wasn’t even close to the man Steve loved. It had been six months, and so far there had been no discernible progress.

There didn’t appear to be anyone there as Tony started putting up decorations, but he didn’t let that fool him- Jarvis had told him Bucky was in his bedroom before he’d even entered the apartment. He just went around, hanging stockings by the fireplace and putting up a Christmas village on the mantle. He was just starting to erect the tree when a voice behind him said “What are you doing?”

Tony turned to see Bucky standing there, long hair tangled as if from sleep, wearing what was clearly Steve’s shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He stood in the doorway to his room, and was eyeing Tony suspiciously.

“I’m the Christmas Elf,” Tony told him with a grin. “I come bringing the joy of the season to our dear Captain.”

Bucky glared at him. “You’re no elf. Elves are supposed to be small and cute.”

“That’s where you’re wrong princess,” Tony said. “I happen to be very cute- ask my girlfriend. And maybe I’m this size for convenience. After all, can you expect a tiny little elf to be able to put up a whole Christmas tree by himself?” To demonstrate, he put the little square box on the ground and pushed a button. Instant Christmas tree, complete with a shiny gold star on top.

“Huh.” Bucky didn’t sound impressed, which, if Tony was being honest, was somewhat hurtful- the others had all told him how amazing his new device was. Maybe Bucky just couldn’t appreciate genius. Poor man. He’d be properly awed with Tony’s intelligence once he got his memory back, or else he wasn’t the man Steve had been describing.

“Also-” Tony thought of another argument. “Take a look at the pictures from London a while back, with Thor and the massive ship of doom. Those elves weren’t cute _or_ little.”

“Okay…” Bucky’s eyes followed Tony as he started putting presents under the tree- just a few little things from him and Pepper, since the whole team would be opening their presents to each other downstairs, together. They might be a government-issued family, but they were a family nonetheless, and Tony was going to make certain they had the best Christmas ever. Okay, there were all the presents for Steve. The hard thing would be getting into Natasha’s apartment with the gifts for her and Clint. Jarvis said she’d installed some sort of alarm on the door. Probably something that would kill him. So… maybe the windows. He’d have to think of a way to get to the suit without anyone noticing. Hmm… oh, wait, there was one more present for Steve, there in the bottom of the bag. Tony placed it and looked up from his inner monologue to see Bucky still watching him.

“Well, you don’t expect me to put up a tree and not leave presents, do you? I did my best to guess what Steve might want. Don’t suppose you would know the one thing on the top of his wish list? No? Ah well. Come help me put up the garland. It’s shameful, really, it’s Christmas eve, and Steve still doesn’t have any decorations up. I-” Tony’s prattle was broken off by the sound of a door slamming- Bucky had disappeared back into his room. Ah well. He wasn’t exactly the most sociable companion anyway. Tony didn’t think any more of it, at least, not until later that day.

It all came crashing back down when he got the phone call from Steve. He didn’t even have time to say hi before Steve was shouting, honest-to-god _shouting_ “Bucky’s missing!”

Tony froze and carefully put down his lock picks. “What?” He couldn’t possibly have heard that right.

But no, Steve repeated, “Bucky’s missing. Did you see him when you were in my apartment, at all? Jarvis doesn’t know when he slipped out.”

“Um… yeah. He came out and asked what I was doing, then went back into his bedroom after telling me I couldn’t possibly be an elf. That was… around 2:30? 3?” As he spoke, Tony maneuvered his suit away from Natasha’s windows, hoping she hadn’t noticed anything.

“And he was still there when you left?” Poor Steve sounded frantic. Tony started heading up to his floor, then turned back around.

“I- I don’t know. I didn’t see him, but the door to his room was still shut so I just assumed-”

“Ok, great, thanks Tony.” Steve’s voice was really worrying Tony. He’d never heard the guy this upset. He banged on Natasha’s window with one iron fist.

“Wait, wait, Steve. I’ll come help. Where are you?” Natasha responded to the pounding, throwing open the window and glaring at him.

“I’m heading out. Meet me downstairs?”

Tony could hear Steve’s feet on the stairs. “Got it, see you soon. And Cap, don’t worry. We’ll find him.” He hung up and looked at Natasha. “Suit up. Bucky’s missing. We’re going to search.”

Minutes later, they were all assembled at the base of the tower, and then heading out into the streets of New York with only a few vague ideas of where Bucky might be. If Tony hadn’t already known how much Steve loved Bucky, his wild eyes and frantic speech would have convinced him. He only hoped that Bucky would remember that he loved Steve just as much. Any other alternative was just not an option.

 

Of course, it _would_ be Tony who found Bucky. Life is funny that way. Jarvis got a tip from someone’s selfie on Instagram that led downtown, to a row of little old kitchy stores that sold things like old books and ancient furniture, the kind of place that Pepper loved to shop in. What the hell the former Winter Soldier was doing there was impossible to fathom. But then Tony saw him in a tiny little music store, back to the door, staring at a row of- of all things- old vinyl records. The kind that people used to play back when Cap and Bucky were kids. Tony almost didn’t recognize him- he’d gotten a hair cut just like the one he’d had in the 40’s. He didn’t look up when Tony came in, just kept on picking up different records and looking at the track lists.

“You know,” Tony walked carefully up beside him- carefully, because he really didn’t want to spark a meltdown by surprising the guy. “They invented the LP just after you and Cap hit the ice. Plays a lot longer than you’re used to. But if it’s music you’re wanting, you really should just get an ipod, much more convenient.”

Bucky looked up at him, and for the first time, he looked… human is the only way to describe it. Before, he’d looked almost robotic, someone just going through the motions of living. Now, there was warmth to his gaze, warmth and an overwhelming sense of sorrow. It kind of hurt to look at, so Tony turned to look at the album Bucky had been examining.

“I…” Bucky’s voice as full of emotion as his eyes, and Tony realized just how absent this man had been. “It’s… for Steve. Every year, I’d get him one of these for Christmas. And he’d get me something, if he was well enough to go out, or draw me something if he wasn’t. And we’d sit in our apartment and put whatever record it was on, and drink eggnog if we could afford it, or whatever was cheaper if we couldn’t. We’d just listen to the music, and he’d draw me, or the poor excuse for a tree we’d put up, or the neighbor’s cat, or whatever. Then if he was well enough, he’d make dinner. We saved up for months for Christmas dinner. We always managed to have some turkey, and potatoes, and cranberry sauce. And we’d play the record as we ate. Steve loved these things, kept his collection in the best condition. He had ten of them, by the time the war started. I… I can’t believe I forgot all that.”

Tony gently took the record from Bucky before his shaking hands broke the fragile thing, and gave the man his best comforting smile. “Well, you remember now. That’s all that matters.”

“You think?” Bucky was now looking at Tony with hope, and, fuck, why was _Tony_ the one comforting this man? He wasn’t any good at this shit. But he nodded anyway, and patted him- gingerly- on the shoulder.

“I think it’s all that Steve is gonna care about. He was completely lost without you.”

“He always did need looking after,” Bucky said with a grin.

Tony laughed. He could tell, he was going to really like this guy. “Yeah. Tell you what, ice man, this will make his Christmas.”

“Yeah, I was hoping he would just be happy with the record, but-” his face fell as his hands went to his empty pockets. “I, ah, don’t seem to have any money.”

Tony pulled out his own credit card. “Benefits of being friends with a millionaire. Which one do you want?”

“Wait, really?” Bucky frowned at him, not understanding.

“Yeah, really. If I can’t help a friend get another friend a Christmas present, what good is all this cash I’m rolling in?” Tony picked up another record, classical music, something he thought Steve might like. But he’d probably better differ to Bucky on that call, after all, he didn’t have the best track record with gifts. (Just ask Pepper about the giant rabbit.)

“Friends… is that what we are?” There was suspicion in Bucky’s voice, and Tony guessed he couldn’t blame him for that. They’d barely had five conversations together before this day, and most had consisted of monosyllables.

“I’d like to be,” he said truthfully. “But I guess that’s up to you.”

Bucky’s face broke into a smile. “Well, alright then. Friends it is.”

“Good. Let’s pick a record and get back before Steve tears the city down looking for you.” Tony directed Bucky’s gaze back to the rack of records.

“Oh, shit. I didn’t even think-” the ex-assassin turned, as if to head right back out the door, but Tony grabbed him and kept him in place.

“It’s fine. I already told him I’d found you. They’re gonna meet us back at the tower.” Actually, Jarvis was doing the informing right then, but no need to tell Bucky that. Tony watched as he picked out a record, then provided the funds for it, and even tipped the kid behind the counter for wrapping it for them in shiny Christmas paper. Then he and Bucky got into his car and headed back to the tower.

 

Steve met them at the door, instantly going straight to Bucky and holding onto him, as if to make sure he was really there.

“Where were you?” he asked. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought- I thought-” there were actually tears in his eyes. Tony hadn’t ever seen Cap cry, not even when he’d been impaled by that _thing_ some evil scientist created to attack New York. But here he was, tearing up because Bucky had been missing, or perhaps because he came back.

“I…” Bucky seemed at a loss for words, and simply pressed the wrapped record into Steve’s hands. “Tomorrow’s Christmas. I couldn’t- I got you this.”

“Bucky…” Steve’s expression quickly changed to hope and awe, and this was just too awkward for Tony. It was even worse than that time he’d been stuck in an elevator with Pepper and three strippers. Not that it mattered, right then he might as well not have existed for all the notice either man took of him.

“Well,” Bucky tried for the cocky grin that had been evident in many of the pictures of the pair together from before the war, “are you gonna open it, or what?”

“I, ah, yeah,” Steve’s eyes turned to the package in his hands, and he gingerly tore off the paper, revealing the record- some group Tony didn’t know, but Bucky swore Steve had loved back in the 30’s. “Buck,” Steve gasped. “You- you remembered.” And holy fuck, Tony had never seen _that_ expression on anyone’s face. How could a person even feel that much? Joy and pain and love all mixed up together in one big ball of emotion.

“Sorry it took me so long, punk.” Bucky was choked up, eyes wet. “I won’t forget again.”

“You’d better not, jerk,” and now Steve was really crying. Smiling, and crying. He took two steps forward and enveloped Bucky in a hug. “God I missed you.”

Tony decided it was time to leave then. As the door shut behind him, he heard Bucky say “Merry Christmas, Steve.” And Steve replied, “Merry Christmas, Bucky.” Yes. It was a very merry Christmas indeed. And after tonight, Tony would bet on a happy new year.


End file.
